1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispensing jar for pasty products of the type comprising a sealed chamber containing the product to be dispensed out of contact with the air, said chamber comprising a dispensing pump actuated by a cap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pushing in the cap opens the pump and the product leaves under pressure because the cap actuates an opening member of the pump. The product which is pasty or not, such as a cosmetic or food product, can be contained in a bag forming the sealed chamber, the pump comprising an immersed tube protected by a cage. The placing of the bag under pressure can be effected in various ways.
The pump itself, which can be a pump sealed from the air, comprises a tube sliding against the action of a spring. Pushing in this tube by means of the cap displaces the closure of the pump to an open position and the product under pressure leaves the chamber through the interior of the pump and is dispensed for example by means of holes provided in the cap.
In the case of an elongated jar in which the cap has a relatively small diameter, a short movement of the cap is sufficient to actuate the pump.
On the other hand, in the case of jars of relatively short height, the diameter of the cap is proportionally great, which is to say that the cap occupies practically the diameter of the jar, so as to permit the passage of the finger or fingers bearing on the cap. In this case, the cap must be pushed in a great distance relative to the dimensions of the assembly of the jar so as to obtain a sufficient displacement of the closure of the valve. As a result, there are difficulties of guiding the cap which have not been resolved in a satisfactory way up to the present.